Bishop
Bishop is a superhero from Marvel Comics. Biography The mutant known only as Bishop was born in the 21st Century A.D. of alternate timeline Earth-1191 in which the mutant-hunting robots called the Sentinels had taken control of North America. In this timeline, Professor Charles Xavier and most of the members of the mutant team he founded, the X-Men, were killed by the Sentinels. Mutants were killed or were imprisoned within "mutant relocation camps." Bishop and his sister Shard were both born in one of the "mutant relocation camps." Like other mutants they were branded with "M" tattoos over their right eyes for identification. Eventually, "normal" human beings and mutants joined forces and overthrew the Sentinels in the "Summers Rebellion." However, "normal" humans still resisted coexistence with mutants, and radical terrorist groups of mutants, such as the Exhumes, made war on "normal" humans. One of the veterans of the Summers Rebellion, a mutant named Hecat'e, stated that it was unacceptable for humans to hunt down criminal mutants. Therefore, she said mutants should police themselves. Hence, Hecat'e and other mutant veterans of the Summers Rebellion formed the Xavier Security Enforcers. The X.S.E was named after Charles Xavier in honor of his dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and "normal" humans. Hecat'e became the X.S.E's commanding officer. Since their parents had apparently died, Bishop and Shard lived with their grandmother, who was herself a mutant, until she died. Their grandmother told them stories about the heroism of the X-Men and instructed them to follow Xavier's dream of peace between mutants and the rest of humanity. One day, when Bishop and Shard were both still children, two X.S.E members were pursuing Virago, a member of the Exhumes, a radical group of mutants who hated "normal" humans. When Virago took Shard as a hostage, Bishop leapt onto Virago's back, making her release his sister. Infuriated, Virago was about to murder Bishop when Sureshot shot her dead. Until then, Bishop had regarded the X.S.E as his enemies and the Exhumes as heroes, but from then onward he wanted to join the X.S.E. Bishop, Shard, and their grandmother's friend Hancock were attacked by criminal mutants called Billboy and Halftrack. The two criminals killed Hancock and were about to murder Shard. Bishop tried to save Shard, but it was two members of the X.S.E, Amazon and Recoil, who stopped Billboy and Halftrack. Impressed by Bishop, Amazon and Recoil offered Bishop a position in the X.S.E. Bishop accepted on the condition that Shard be accepted in the X.S.E as well. By now Bishop's own superhuman power had manifested itself. Thus Bishop and Shard became cadets at the X.S.E Academy under Hecat'e's supervision. Among the other members of their class was Bishop's future enemy, Trevor Fitzroy. Eventually, Bishop and Shard became officers of the X.S.E. Shard, however, became Bishop's commanding officer. Bishop contented himself with a lower rank so that he could work the streets alongside his friends and fellow X.S.E officers, Malcolm and Randall. Some time after taking command of her own squad in the X.S.E., Shard fell victim to an ambush - set up by her criminal boyfriend Trevor Fitzroy - by the creatures known as Emplates. Turned into one of them, Shard was forced to kill mutants to sup their energy to survive. In a subsequent encounter with the X.S.E., Bishop was forced to kill his own sister rather than let her live as the monster she had become. Shard's essence was transferred into a holographic matrix projector that Bishop wore on his wrist. Around this time Bishop discovered remnants of the X-Men: A garbled message from Jean Grey warning about a traitor. Bishop confronted the only known survivor who called himself the Witness. Bishop did not trust him and wondered if he was the traitor. Sprites Trivia The ability of knowing where and when he is, is not one of Bishop's mutant powers, Bishop's explanation is that this ability is due to training. Although being the great-grandson of Gateway, a mutant possessing extensive dealings with time travel, may have something to due with it. * In X-Men: The Times and Life of Lucas Bishop #3 Bishop's grandmother and Storm were drawn remarkably similar. A close up of Storm was placed near a panel featuring Gambit with the caption, "and yet some of them were painfully familiar." This was referring to the fact that Bishop had known Gambit in the future. It may have been trying to indicate that Storm and Bishop's grandmother were one in the same. This is not the first time the two were subtly linked. Bishop's grandmother also appears to have a rather intimate knowledge of the X-Men's history, aware of details that are not known to those not closely affiliated with the X-Men. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:X-Men Members Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1991 Category:Good Characters Category:Heavyweight Characters